HBf: The Second Month
by Chosen2007
Summary: Rose King is mine, this is after Blood and tears, implied slash with Shelly-Mickie plus the ongoing war between candice and Rose. I own no-one but Rose and the ending of week two will be a photo finish
1. Chapter 1

HBF: The Second Month

By

Chosen2007

Part one

_It was Stephanie who came out and she said, "Last night was a hell of a night, __we__ have champions and we now need contenders. We also need to top ourselves in great matches!" Melina's music hit and she snatched the microphone, "You know I want to __evoked__ the stipulation, I want Victoria at Fury." Melina said __snoty__ and Stephanie snatched it back then said, "You do it again and I will evoked by right to fire you. What does the champ say?" The music of Victoria hit and she came, she walked up to Melina and said, "Well Melina, you got it and I'm going to share something…." She motion Melina to come closer and said, "I actually wanted you to win because I want to hurt you bad. I want to take your __hair and pull__ it by the roots. I want to make you bleed bitch, so in fury I will beat your __ass like your mother should had__." Victoria said and Melina responded, "If we're meaning honest, you're not championship material, I mean __you're__ not photogenic and you're __homier__ than anything." Victoria laughed and said, "That'__s okay because at least my man__ doesn't looked like he swings from both sides, matter of fact, I heard C.M. Punk had to tell him over and over stop hitting on him." _

_Stephanie interjected and said, "Ladies, there's no need to be catty, the match is made for Fury and tonight, Victoria you will meet Melina's __oppononent__ in Blood and Tears Amy Dumas for the title, Melina you will meet Michelle McCool." Stephanie walked out and they stare a hole in each other. _

_The first match was: __**Christy **__**Hemme**__** versus Kelly **__**Kelly**_

_Kelly __Kelly__ started in on the red-headed vixen and shown a new side of __a__ aggression and started to talk trash, she even stomped on her fingers over and over again. Christy started to fight back but her fingers hurt as she __tended to it, __Kelly __Kelly__ hit her setup __which is the__ over __the head __flying head __scissros__ and then __just went for the pin, she pulled the upset. Kelly __Kelly__ then hit the music and did a little tease stripped which delight the fans but still booed her and she left with expose. _


	2. Chapter 2

HBF: The Second Month

By

Chosen2007

Part Two

_Velvet Sky __Versus__ Sable_

_Sky came out and then Sable came __out __to, "Fuck you Sable." Sky took advantage of the distraction and started hammering away on Sable. Sable turned the tide and started hitting a series of martial arts kicks to get her down and then as she had her down, she reacted to the crowd. Big mistake because Sky came back on her harder, she hit a very unique spinning clothesline and she perch ready for __the kill__….Ambition came down and was looking at Sky. They tur__ned and attacked Sable, the ref__ called for a DQ, Sable won but was getting beaten on and Sky started __to__ walked out and __Torrie__ hit the nose job__ on Sable__. Sunny came out and looked down at Sable. "He__y Rena, your hell as just begun__ and the great thing a__bout it is that no one will save__ you. Oh, by the way, the name is Tammy not Sunny." _

_Interview room: Jillian and Maria were laughing, there was a delivery, there was a packaged for them and as they opened up, it was a medicine for yeast infections and crabs. They were insulted and they went to the ring. _

_Jillian and Maria: Promo time_

_"You know what Cash Money, you make all the prank__s you won but the fact is we bea__t you down." Jillian said and Maria responded, "We don't stink down there, you two are the sluts who need this more than we do." The crowd laughed and Maria, "I mean we don't need this at all." Cash Money'__s music played._

_Cash Money appeared, "You know ladies, we were thinking…" Ashley said and Traci responded, "I mean__ you two are really annoying." "So Stephanie comes to us and said, __She__ wants to see where the two of us and the two of you will go with this." Ashley said and Traci responded, "S__o she said next week when we bea__t you, we name the match in Fury." "If you win…." Ashley said and they both laughed, "You name the match." "__Now the delivery, w__e are really trying to help because we want you to find the men, women, midgets or transgender that will make you happy in love." Ashley said and Traci responded, "I hear Jillian __love__s__ Brittany Spears, here is something for you." The music of Brittany came out, __it was a she-male impersonated, __she had a bald heard and the __outfit of her in the Video Music Awards lips__ syncing badly to __Gimme__ More. _


	3. Chapter 3

HBF: The Second Month

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

**Stephanie's office: **

**Stephanie was on the phone, "I think she will make a great addition…" Stephanie said and there was a knock on the door, it was Gail Kim, Beth Phoenix, Amazing Kong, Roxy and Rebecca, "Stephanie, I want my belt back." Kim said angry and Stephanie responded, "Your boss will decided how to go about that, tonight you guys will be very busy. Kong, Rebecca and Roxy tonight you will face the team of O.D.B, Shelley Martinez and ****Mickie**** James, Phoenix and Kim next week you will have a chance to stop anybody from challenge them in a triple threat tag-team ****match ****against O.D.B. and Shelly Martinez ****and**** the team of Michelle McCool and Christy ****Hemme****. "Fine, O.D.B and Shelley have to make it." Kim said cryptically. **

**Locker room: **

**Candice was feeling the effects of Blood and tears. Michelle came in and said, "You still look sore." "I am. Rose is hard to fight off." Candice said and Michelle responded, "Candice, I wrestled her a lot and what I could tell you is when you fight her, don't hold back, fight hurt or hurt her, the more you could even things, the better." Michelle said and McCool walked away. **

**Michelle McCool ****vs**** Melina **

**They both came out to their music and Melina got vicious early on McCool, McCool responded on her just as Aggressive, it was who could hurt the other first. McCool tried to cool her off with a series of arm-bar and arm-****drags,**** she worked on the arm and then put a lot of knees to the arms. McCool wasn'****t prepared for**** Melina's focus****ing**** as she countered McCool's move and secure the win with the face lift. Melina looked down and signal she wanted the belt. **

**Candice Michelle ****Versus**** Rose King.**

**Candice came out and she waited for the light****s**** to go down, it did, it was Rose and she took off the jacket, Candice took off hers. Candice duck and hit Rose, Michelle wanted to blocked the pain but showed signs of ****fatigue****, Rose ****countered**** with her against the ropes offense with spinning kicks and then hit her famous ****pouncing**** clothesline, she then picked Michelle up and mocked her go- daddy turned. Michelle got fired up and hit forearms shot on her. She then hit her spinning heeled ****kick and**** got a two. She then stomp away, she threw her out of the ring, she shot of the ring, ****she**** hit a flying body press and ****screams****. She went on the banister and it showed she hadn't had much practice but shot off with a flying clothesline. She picked Rose up and ****did**** her Go-****Daddy;**** Rose caught her ****in ****a book-end type move and went back into the ring to break the count. As Candice was out because it was a book-end on the floor, Rose dragged her into the ring, she put her against the turn-buckle, she fixed her hair, she touched her face, she smiled and ran to the other turnbuckle, she hit a version of the Stinger's splash. Sh****e got the pin. Rose ****evens**** it up. She picked Michelle up, then in a stance like the Great ****muta****, she sprayed Candice with a red mist, she smiled and the lights went out, it came on and she was gone. **


	4. Chapter 4

_HBF: The second Month _

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Four_

_In the __six-women__ tag it was O.D.B, Shelley and __Mickie__ beating Kong, Roxy and Rebecca. Shelly hit a power-bomb from the ropes as Rebecca went for the best __moonasault__ ever and got the pin. As their hands were raised __Mickie__ and Shelley was left as O.D.B went for a drink. Shelley and __Mickie__ stood in the middle of the ring, __Mickie__ grabbed her hair and gave her the long kiss goodnight, it took three minutes, __Mickie__ knocked her out later. She mouthed out, "Now we're even." _

_Locker room: _

_Candice was in the back, she was wiping the mist, she slammed the towel on the floor, someone tapped her on the shoulder, she got ready to hit them, it was Trish. "Candice stopped." Trish said and Candice was angry, "I'm sorry." "Rose is getting to you." Trish said and Candice responded, "Next week, if Rose wants a fight, I'm going to make sure she gets one." Beth walked in with her posse. "Candice, you lost again, I meet you were lucky to beat her in match one but your luck ran out…again." Phoenix said and Candice just walked off, Beth stared at Trish, "What are you looking at?" Beth asked and Trish responded, "A former champion if I wanted," Trish snapped her fingers, "Just like that." _


	5. Chapter 5

HBF: The Second Month

By

Chosen20007

Part Five

It was a video package of last week, it showed the match between Amy Dumas and Victoria, It showed how it was a very competitive match, Amy had the rear naked choke and Victoria had the ropes, Victoria blocked the D.D.T and then Amy got out of the attempted of the Widow's Peak and Amy went for a back slide, Victoria slid out, Melina interfere again and was beating Victoria up. Amy went after Melina. Maria and Jillian came out. Victoria and Amy cleared the ring. Stephanie came out, she made the match for next week, Amy vs Melina, Amy wins, it's a triple threat match at Fury for the HBF title.

_**Opening:**_

_**Stephanie was in the ring, "You guys are in for a treat, tonight we are starting the first ever stripper pole invitation, it works like this, there's a room, a pole and a whole lot more." Stephanie laughed and said, "Unfortunately, it was supposed to be Cash Money versus Maria and Jillian. However, a **__**wwe**__** male superstar **__**inadvertanly**__** attacked Ashley while **__**intimdating**__** Michelle McCool and that was Chuck **__**Pulmberio**__**. Now, Ashley suffered a minor concession, she isn't clear to wrestle for a week. So tonight it will be Traci Brooks to go against Jillian Hall with the same stipulation applied." **_

_**Candice Michelle Vs Rose King**_

_**Rose King came out first, Candice Michelle was next. Candice came in started working on Rose over quickly and was a little more aggressive, that included biting and eye couge. She choped and backslapped Rose twice. Rose didn't have to time to breathe then she found her spot, Candice duck the pouncing clothesline and hit the Go-Daddy. She went for the pin and Rose kicked out. Rose worked on Candice with a Four-time snap suplex and then hit a bridge pin, Candice kicked out and then Rose kneel down, Candice rolled her up for a small package and got the three. Candice celebrated she was up two to one. Rose grabbed the micophone, "Michelle, it ain't over, till I say so, I want you in the parking lot." Rose said and Candice agreed. **_

_**Locker room: **_

_**"You know I think it's time we interfere, this is a boring series." Beth said and Roxy yelled, "No!" Rose added, "If we interfere, blood will fall, a giant won't see and a dive will spout blood." Gail looked at Roxy and she was concerned.**_


	6. Chapter 6

HBF: The Second Month

By

Chosen2007

Part Six

_Pole Dance Invitation_

_**Beulah versus Maria**_

_**Maria started first with a lot of grinds to the pole, it was with no imagination what so ever and it was nothing **__**that wasn't **__**seen before by the men in the shield around them. The rule was everyone would put their tips after, when the time was up, the tips were twenty dollars.**_

_**Beulah was next there w**__**as sliding and grinding, shirt came off, she grind**__** between her breasts and got into **__**it **__**really hard. The tips were three hundred dollars. Beulah was the woman on top, she was on the bottom as Kong attacked viciously and then left Beulah lying. **_

_Sky and Love versus Extreme Expose._

_**It was originally set as a six women tag, Sky and love said they wanted to debut a new wrestler and figured they could handle Expose. Sky and Love's tag-teamed cut off the weak link which was Lena, Expose then **__**had **__**some offense and as Sky cleaned house. Expose triple teamed aga**__**in, then came the woman we know**__** as the Undertaker's wife Sara. She double clothesline Expose, power-slam Kelly **__**Kelly**__** and **__**Layla**__**, she had her hand out, she choke-slammed Lena and then as Kelly-Kelly got up, she did a **__**f**__**lying head scissors into the triangle choke, Kelly **__**Kelly**__** quickly tapped. Sara, Sky and Love all celebrated. **__Sara was not finished.__** She got **__**Layla**__** up, she set her up for a tombstone, **__**she**__** shifted her body and landed **__**Layla's**__** hea**__**d as she turned. **__Sara smiled. _

_Locker Room: Traci Brooks_

_**Traci Brooks was getting ready and Michelle McCool came in. "Hey Traci, how's Ashley?" Michelle asked and Traci responded, "Michelle don't talk to me, I have a match with Jillian, Vincent, Ashley's husband is going to Smack-down and concerning that's his woman, Cash men are…You saw Destination X." Traci stormed out.**_


	7. Chapter 7

HBF: The Second Month

By

Chosen2007

Part Seven

_**Jillian Hall **__**vs**__** Traci Brooks**_

_Jillian came in and was aggressive on Traci. Traci who was all ready angry rebounded on Jillian, she didn't let up, there was a ten count and Traci pushed the ref. The bell rang, Maria came in, Traci met her too and Michelle tried to restraint Traci, Traci hit cash out on her. Then two other women jumped in and one was a five foot four brunette with and the other had oddly colored hair. They attacked Traci and what looked like a double Suplex turned in a double brain-buster. They got Michelle, they set her up on the ropes, the short one did an over the head back Suplex and the other hit a moonsault. Then they did the same on Jillian and Maria. They left. _


	8. Chapter 8

_HBF: The Second Month_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Eight_

_The Next match was Salina(Shelly Martinez), O.D.B and Mickie James versus Roxy, Rebecca and and Gail Kim. There was in and out tags between O.D.B's Team, Salina made an error, They focus on Salina's leg and at one point Salina couldn't put any weight on it. It made MIckie upset, she had her hand out and she was tagged in. Mickie came in, she put all three down, Gail had her back to her, she hit the Mick D.D.T, Rebecca tried to interfere. O.D.B corners her for the dirty dozen, Mickie hit the long kiss Goodnight and the pin happened. As Mickie got the pin, she looked at Salina, She smiled and then left the ring. _

_It was time for the main event, Victoria made her way down to the ring, she sat there, Amy entered and then Melina entered. It was mainly a slugfest, Amy had that look in her eye, Melina had short burst of vicious offense, the veteran counter them, as Lita hit her D.D.T, she picked Melina up and hit a another one. On this one, she looked at Victoria, she then did a move we never saw from Amy, she hit a Triangle choke and as she pulled back she looked at Victoria. She didn't notice that Melina tapped out and Amy slid to Victoria motion that she was taken the title. _

_**The ref came running to Stephanie as she was leaving; she told them that Candice and Rose were down. Both of them were out cold, Stephanie yelled for the E.M.T'S to show up and it was Rose who got up than lean. Stephanie asked Rose what happened, she said, "Tied ball game." Stephanie looked at the ref, "Rose pinned her." He motioned to the ladder and the look on Stephanie's face told the story**_


	9. Chapter 9

HBF: The Second Month

By

Chosen2007

Part Nine

_As the show started, the following week, Stephanie said that both Rose and Candice are banned until Fury which the Pay Per View was named. _

_Sara, Undertaker's wife was led to the ring by Sky and Love. Molly Holly came out, Sara went on the offense early she had Molly's head down, she knee her over and over again in the head. Molly was down, Sarah hit a series of flipping clotheslines and then hit her choke slam. Expose hit the ring with Torrie Wilson, Sky and Love back Sara up. They clear the ring of Ambition and Sara grabbed the Microphone. "You bitches, how about this the five of you meet the three of us at Fury." Sara yelled, Sky and Love agreed. _

_As that was over, Stephanie came out, she said, "As you know at Fury, all championships will be on the line. For the HBf title, it will be Amy Dumas versus Melina versus Victoria. Trish Stratus will meet Beth Phoenix for the WWE title, it will be Mickie James against Gail kim for the TNA knockout championship in a Hardcore match, which begs the question who meets Roxy and Rebecca for the tag-team titles." Maria and Jillian came out they made their claim, Katie Lea came out with the two women who jumped Traci, Michelle and Jillian, Katie said, "The title shot should belong to Silthoette, this is Shadow, this is the tower and we will…." The music of McCool started and she walked out with Hemme. "I think we should get the title shot…." As Michelle was going to speak more, Cash Money came out through the audience, they were in the crowd. Ashley had the Microphone, "You know it could be that my brain is scrambled, we were in the finals to crowd the championships, we should get the title match because Gail Kim screwed us and didn't buy us dinner." Ashley said and Traci had the Mic, "I mean, what are your choices? You got a Britney wannabe and the worst playboy cover girl of all time. You got Christy and Michelle……Anyway, You got Silhouette, the gimmick. Here you got Cash Money. Unlike other teams, we don't need no stinking marketing ploy." Traci said as she threw fake money into the crowd. _

_Stephanie had the microphone, "You know this could be fun." Stephanie said and made these matches. It was be the tower going against Maria, it will be Jillian and the Shadow meeting Awesome Kong, Stephanie said the winner of Tower and Maria isn't that important, Kong beats both of them, both teams will not be in the title picture at Fury. It will be Michelle McCool against Traci Brooks, in a pole dance invitational, Ashley will meet Christy Hemme. The main event, it will be the O.D.B against Amy Dumas, she said Melina because of injuries will get the night off and Victoria will put the title on the line against Sable. _


End file.
